1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enema to be inserted into the anus of the human body to inject a fluid such as warm water into the intestines of the human body.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
An enema to be inserted into the anus has been constituted so as to inject a certain amount of a liquid, such as warm water and a chemical liquid, into the intestines to perform evacuation, and has been employed with a view towards improving fermentation in the intestines or to combat constipation.
Such an enema has been proposed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 57-50043. The enema is provided, as shown in FIG. 5, with a thick grip 59 and a cock 58 at the central part of a conduit 52 connected to a tank 51 for controlling the amount of a liquid to be passed. The enema is also provided with a cock 50 as a liquid amount controlling part on a beak tube 53 fitted to the tip thereof. The enema is provided with the plurality of cocks 58, 50 to control the amount of the liquid to be injected. The enema is hard to operate, and since the grip part is unstable, it must be held with a hand at all times in applying the enema.
Thus, the conventional enema has disadvantages associated with the operation of the cocks and the inconvenience of requiring the use of hands during injection. Moreover, a patient cannot apply an enema without the help of a nursing person.
The present invention solves the conventional problems and provides an enema which enables a person to easily apply the enema to oneself without any help from a nursing person.
In addition, the present invention provides an enema which enables a person to easily perform intestinal washing continuously for oneself while sitting on a Western stool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enema which completely prevents liquid leakage from the liquid amount controlling component.
The above objects of the present invention can be accomplished by the constitution of an enema comprising a tank equipped with a suspender and a drop opening with a connecting tube fitting onto the bottom of the drop opening. A liquid amount controlling component is provided on the other end of the connecting tube connected to the drop opening, and a conduit is connected to the other end of the liquid amount controlling component. A beak tube to be inserted into the anus is provided on the tip of the conduit and fixing strings are provided on the connection part of the beak tube and the conduit. The liquid amount controlling component consists of an outer tube having a cylindrical concave part at the center and is provided with an insertion opening fitting the connecting tube and a discharge opening fitting the conduit on the side wall of the concave part. A rotator is closely fitted into the concave part of the outer tube and is provided with opening parts corresponding to the positions of the insertion opening and the discharge opening of the outer tube and a knob part on the upper part. A fixture provided with the fixing strings is slidably fitted to the beak tube, and the rotator rotates in the outer tube according to the operation of the knob part of the rotator. The amount of an injection liquid in the tank to be injected into the anus from the beak tube via the conduit is controlled by the opening part of the rotator, and the insertion opening and the discharge opening of the outer tube according to the rotation.
Moreover, the above object can be accomplished by the constitution of an enema, wherein the fitting strings are integrally formed to extend on both sides of the fixture, and a penetration hole for the insertion of the beak tube is provided on the fixture. Further, by the constitution of an enema, wherein a suction device to be fixed to a stool is provided on the outer periphery of the connecting tube or the conduit connected to the liquid amount controlling component.
Further, the above object can be accomplished by the constitution of an enema, wherein the outer tube and the rotator of the liquid amount controlling component are formed of a rather elastic synthetic resin. Further, by the constitution of an enema, wherein a concave part and a convex part engaging with each other are formed on the inner wall side of the outer tube of the liquid amount controlling component and the outer wall side of the rotator, respectively.
Since the enema of the present invention is provided with a liquid amount controlling component that easily operates a knob part between a connecting tube and a conduit, the amount of a liquid to be injected can be easily controlled by the rotation of the knob part. In addition, not only is the enema easy to use with the operation of the knob, but the knob can also surely control the amount of a liquid.
In particular, since the liquid amount controlling component is formed of a synthetic resin elastic material, the enema has excellent adhesion between the outer tube and the rotator and is free of liquid leakage. In addition, the rotator and the outer tube are provided with a closely engaging concave-convex mechanism and a packing, which can completely prevent the leakage of an injection liquid.